coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7124 (20th July 2009)
Plot Ashley apologises to Claire for upsetting her and they agree never to argue again. Sean tells Leon that Jason is in the closet because of his bigoted mother. Sean is disappointed when Leon ignores his advances, reassuring him that some blokes like camp men. Natasha informs Helen and Barry that she saw Maria and the baby getting into Tony's car. They are disgruntled when Natasha hints that Tony is more than just a friend to Maria. Blanche and the Barlows attend the alcoholics' meeting. Ross, a member of the group, gives a long speech about his struggle with booze. Blanche is unimpressed. Norris accuses Ramsay of faking an interest in religion to impress Emily. Emily and Ramsay go to the pub, leaving Norris alone. Peter is mortified when Blanche lambasts Ross for his boring speech. Helen and Barry are angry to learn that Tony took Maria to register the baby's birth without inviting them. Ken addresses the meeting but is interrupted when Deirdre starts an argument and Blanche announces that he recently had an affair, and Tracy is in prison for murder. Ashley muses about Claire's unplanned pregnancy, pondering the idea of a third child. Claire looks uncomfortable. Lloyd visits Claire and explains that he found her and called the ambulance. Norris secretly tries on his trainers. Emily invites Ramsay to call again tomorrow to meet Freda. Sean tells Julie, Jesse and Eileen about Leon's lack of interest. He asks if he is camp. Julie confirms that he is. Helen confronts Maria about her relationship with Tony. She calls Maria a tart and says that Liam's not even cold in his grave. Claire tells Ashley that she doesn't want any more children and he must have a vasectomy. Ashley is gobsmacked. Cast Regular cast *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Tony Gordon - Gray O'Brien *Natasha Blakeman - Rachel Leskovac *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Jesse Chadwick - John Thomson *Liam Connor - Imogen Moore and Logan Pearson (Uncredited) Guest cast *Barry Connor - Frank Grimes *Helen Connor - Dearbhla Molloy *Ramsay Clegg - Andrew Sachs *Leon - Andrew Langtree *Ross - Lee Oakes *Howard Lee - Howard Lee *Melanie - Patricia Gannon *Nurse - Sarah Adams Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *3 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Weatherfield General - Intensive Care Unit *Weatherfield Health & Fitness - Poolside area and jacuzzi *Rita Tushingham Community Centre, Manchester - Interior and exterior Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Claire's illness leads her to make a big decision; and Helen turns her anger on Maria after learning she and Tony have registered baby Liam's birth. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,560,000 viewers (1st place). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 2000-2009, released on 31st October 2011. Notable dialogue Blanche Hunt (during an AA meeting): "Ken recently had an affair with an actress. Oh, it wasn't Nicole Kidman or Glenda Jackson... she lived on a tugboat." Ken Barlow: "It was a barge!" Category:2009 episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD